


Without her...

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio thinks about his relationship with Calleigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without her...

Horatio walked along his favourite part of the beach. This is where he came when the simple action of putting one foot in front of the other to the sound of the rushing waves quieted his mind, helped him make sense of whatever plagued his thoughts. Not tonight though.

Tonight all he could think about was Calleigh. How her words cut him to the core. The devastated look on her face when he'd hurled accusations back at her. They had been tearing each other apart for weeks now and each time they argued the wall between them got higher and higher until they did nothing but argue about petty things.

The simple truth was that he loved her and he was scared. He was scared to be with her and scared to be without her. Turning around, Horatio headed back to the Hummer. He'd made up his mind and he knew what he had to do


End file.
